


Golden Light

by pcturtl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Field Medic AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcturtl/pseuds/pcturtl
Summary: When Gabriel Reyes opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw an angel. Most likely, it was a hallucination caused by the injuries he sustained… being knocked back by a grenade would do that to you. But for a brief second, he saw a bright light and a head of gold and believed. It took a few more seconds to realize the gold was less from some celestial being and more to do with the biotic field that was surrounding him and the color of his “angel’s” hair.Medic!Jack AU





	

=One=

When Gabriel Reyes opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw an angel. Most likely, it was a hallucination caused by the injuries he sustained… being knocked back by a grenade would do that to you. But for a brief second, he saw a bright light and a head of gold and believed. It took a few more seconds to realize the gold was less from some celestial being and more to do with the biotic field that was surrounding him and the color of his “angel’s” hair.

 

A few more seconds and it fully got through to his head that he wasn’t dead, and from the sound of bullets whizzing around, he was most likely still on the battlefield. From what he could see from his position lying down, he was behind cover in the ruins of some building. His angel was currently firing rounds of shots from his automatic rifle. He heard bullets hitting flesh, and soon the noise from the other weapons disappeared as the man by his side cleared the area.

 

Gabriel made a move to get up, but was surprised by how much pain he was in from the attempt. The sound of the soft grunt he made was enough to tear the other man from the battlefield to address him. “You shouldn’t attempt to get up just yet. I’ve managed to get you stabilized with some first aid and the biotic field, but you’re still a ways to go before you’re recovered enough to move around.”

 

It was a field medic, but not one he recognized from his battalion. Recognizing the confusion on Lieutenant Reyes' face, the other man finally introduced himself. “I’m Jack Morrison, Special Operations Combat Medic for the 76th battalion. We were brought in to extract your team and clear out all remaining aggressors after we lost contact with you due to the explosion.”

 

So he was part of the relief team then. “Was the operation a success?” Gabriel asked.

 

Morrison nodded, eyes quickly flitting back and forth as he read off something from his visor. “The hostages were successfully recovered. The cover fire you and the other members of your team provided gave enough time for the extraction team to complete their task.” That was one piece of good news about this whole situation at least.

 

Seemingly satisfied with whatever he was reading, Morrison pressed a button on the side of his visor and took a peak from behind cover. “Looks like we’re in the clear for now, but I don’t want to risk moving you while you’re in this condition just yet. I’ve gotten word back from my commanding officer that they’re almost done securing the area, so I’ve requested a medical transport to arrive here as soon as that’s done. With your cooperation, I’ll do my best to take care of you until then.”

 

Gabriel hated being made useless, but he supposed he had no choice but to trust this medic for now. “I’m in your hands Doc.” That was enough to get a smile out of the field medic, and God was he grateful that he hadn’t _woken up_ to that sight, else Gabriel would have been fully convinced he had died and gone to heaven.

 

=Two=

“We have got to stop meeting like this, Lieutenant Reyes.”

 

As his senses started to come back, Gabriel recognized the voice as belonging to Jack Morrison. This time, there was no disorienting golden light, and Gabriel was able to identify the room he was in as part of the base’s medical facilities. “If that’s what it takes to get your attention, I’ll gladly get injured time and time again.” Gabriel flirted back.

 

That got a chuckle out of the field medic. “Please don’t. I’ve seen your medical records, and you already get into enough trouble without actively seeking it out.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. He had proven himself time and time again in the field, and in exchange had gotten increasingly dangerous and difficult missions as word got out of his competency in command. It was par for the course in his opinion that sometimes even the most well thought out plans could go wrong in the field. And though he wasn’t known for being reckless (the opposite actually), he did do everything in his power to get the mission done, even if that meant putting himself at some risk.

 

“Maybe if I had you watching my back, I’d be able to avoid getting injured so often.” And Gabriel was surprised at how sincere that offer was. They hadn’t spent much time together outside of Morrison patching him up on the occasions when their units were deployed together, but time and time again the field medic had proven himself to be extremely competent both on the medical field and the battlefield.

 

Morrison also noted the shift in tone from something meant to be joking, to something a bit more serious. “I…” And wasn’t it strange seeing the normally composed field medic looking so flustered, “I don’t think it’s quite so simple Lieutenant Reyes.” But from the look of longing on Morrison’s face, Gabriel could tell the other man was considering it.

 

And yes, getting the field medic to transfer battalions without a good reason to do so would be pretty much impossible, but it was a nice thought. Him and Morrison together, kicking ass and saving lives. Maybe one day, when he climbed high enough up the ladder that he could request members for his own team. A Strike Force of his own with him and Morrison at the helm. Until then, they were fine like this, enjoying the stolen time together in the medical facilities.

 

=Three=

Gabriel was confused when he saw Jack Morrison in the halls of the SEP building. He was aware the man was a competent medic, but he always figured Morrison was more the type to be out there saving lives, not huddled away in a research facility performing experiments on human physiology. It was more of a shock when he found out that Morrison wasn’t there to provide medical support for the experimentation, but to be one of the people they performed the experiments _on_.

 

“It was my commanding officer’s idea.” Jack admitted. “Said I was wasted as a medic, whatever that’s supposed to mean.” And Gabriel could see some logic to Jack’s former commander’s statement. Officially, field medics were non-combatants, but when the enemy wasn’t following the laws of the Geneva Convention, it was necessary for them to be able to protect both themselves and their charges with force if required. From what Gabriel could tell, Jack had gone above and beyond in that department, probably racking up a kill count that rivaled most regular soldiers. Gabriel can personally attest for the man’s skill with an automatic rifle and his quick thinking in battle when it came to outmaneuvering his opponents so he could get to where he was needed. In his hands the Tactical Visor, given to all field medics as a means to search for potential patients and to pull up medical information on the field, was also used as an aiming apparatus to find and clear out hostiles to devastating effect.

 

But Gabriel had also heard Jack’s dream of getting a civilian Physician’s License after he had finished his service, and he understood that to Jack, what was most important was saving lives. Anything else he might have to do in the field was just another way to complete that primary objective. That was why it was strange to see Jack willingly joining the SEP, which would essentially tie Jack to the military indefinitely.

 

When Gabe asked why Jack wanted to do this he looked thoughtful before responding. “Dreams change,” Jack said simply. “There have been signs of increased Omnic aggression and rumors that it might escalate into a full blown crisis.” Jack shrugged, “I figured I could do the most good here, getting the skills I need to prevent injury before it happens rather than just patching things up after the fact. Besides…” And for this part a blush started forming on Morrison’s face. “I remembered what you said about being part of the same squad, so when I heard you’d signed up for this…”

 

Gabriel laughed, reminded once again just how fond he was of Jack. “Well I won’t say it’d be bad to see a familiar face around here, especially one that might know something about the shit they’re pumping into us.”

 

Jack scoffed at that. “You probably know more about it than me. They blindfold me before each session and do their best to avoid mentioning any specifics.”

 

“You sound upset about that. Not too fond of blindfolds?” Gabriel teased.

 

“Not when they’re used to hide some potentially damning secret from me,” Jack responded, before his scowl transformed into a sly smirk. “I may be convinced to like them under other circumstances though…” With that statement, it was now Gabriel who was the one blushing.

 

=Four=

He found Jack and Ana huddled together staring at some thick textbook. It looked like Jack was attempting to explain some problem to her from the way he was pointing at sections in the text and Ana was nodding along in understanding to his statements. “You two having fun?” Gabriel asked.

 

Ana groaned, “If you call Biochemistry fun, then yes, me and Jack are having a blast.” Jack gave a chuckle at his friend’s pain.

 

“Come on Ana,” he encouraged. “You’re getting the material just fine. You’re just a bit rusty because it’s been a while since you covered the basics.”

 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. Though he honestly didn’t know how much progress Ana had actually made on her coursework, he could appreciate the fact that she was still working towards her goals in spite of the chaos of the Omnic crisis. She had been in the process of attaining her Pharmacology degree for nearly a decade now, chipping away at it piece by piece through correspondence classes and by taking the required labs during her breaks. She’d have gotten it done sooner, but life in the army had taken precedence, especially now that her skills as a sniper were needed more than ever.

 

It was something she and Jack had in common, a want to save people that was often at conflict with how good they were at killing them. That shared understanding had forged a bond between the two of them that Gabriel would never be able to fully sympathize with. Gabriel could admit he was a soldier at heart, knew that this was what he wanted. For Jack and Ana, it was different. Even now, Jack was officially labeled as a medic in the Overwatch official records, though more often than not he was placed in situations that forced him to shoot fist and save later.

 

And Gabriel knew it killed Jack to be unable to do anything about the suffering of the injured people he encountered on the missions: knowing his biotic fields were limited, his attentions precious, and his pulse rifle a better medicine for the crisis that plagued the world than his actual medicine. In a way he was like those therapy omnics they sometimes encountered on the field, beings built with the purpose of healing now utilized to spread discord on the battlefield. After all, in the right hands, medicine could be both a poison and a cure.

 

It was why he appreciated moments like these, where Jack was able to put his skills as a medic to use and not just his skills as a soldier, even if it was just for something small like getting Ana her long anticipated Pharmacology Degree.

 

=Five=

The Shimada brat was probably the luckiest kid in the world. Well, as lucky as you could consider a kid who had just nearly gotten killed by his big brother. As much as the kid disliked being part of such a high profile crime family, as much as that set of circumstances had damned him from the beginning, in this one instance it was what saved him as well. Because he was such a high profile target, it was just his luck that he was considered important enough to gain the personal attention of the Strike Commander of Overwatch and his Second in Command.

 

With some quick thinking and some god-level sniping prowess, Ana had managed to shoot the kid with a dart containing a concoction that would slow down his body’s function, fired in a cartridge that decomposed almost immediately after the drug was administered so no one would be able to detect the outside interference. The drug had two effects: to make everyone believe that Genji Shimada was dead, and to keep him alive in a state of stasis for as long as possible until they were able to get him help. Blackwatch, under the direct orders of Gabriel himself, was tasked with the extraction. No one was to know that the body of Genji Shimada was missing. From then on, it was up to Jack.

 

Angela Ziegler was their best hope of keeping Genji alive and functioning, but for her to work her miracles, they first had to get Genji to her in Zurich before he died. As time was of the upmost importance, they couldn't wait for an actual medical team to arrive on the scene. They had already called for Angela to start setting up for the procedure that would hopefully save Genji's life, but until then it was up to Jack to keep him from dying.

 

Gabriel watched through the window of the procedure room door. It was strange seeing Jack get back to the job he did when he first joined the military, especially after the years he spent as Strike Commander. He looked oddly serene in the medical facilities of their transport, doing what he said so long ago was the thing that he was placed on this earth to do. Gabriel was reminded how much had changed since those days, when Jack was nothing more than a field medic. No, that wasn’t true. Because that implied that Jack had been lesser back then when the truth was that Jack had always been everything, at least to Gabriel.

 

Nowadays, his time as a field medic was long forgotten as his role as Strike Commander was everything people wanted to focus on. He’d been a hero in the Omnic Crisis as the poster boy of Overwatch, so much so that people began to forget that his primary job in the team was supposed to be as a medic. Nowadays, the only time Jack Morrison and medicine got mentioned together was when Overwatch was involved in some medical breakthrough or relief program (and Gabe knew for a fact that those were Jack’s favorite parts of the job), but nothing that tied him personally.

 

 Gabriel stayed until the flight was complete, until it was time for Jack to hand his patient over to Angela to finish the job. He saw the look of longing on Jack’s face as he watched Angela take charge, wondering when would be the next time he’d get an opportunity to perform medicine again.

 

=Plus one=

Gabriel woke up to a head of gold and a shining light, not believing for even an instant that the being standing above him was an angel no matter how much she liked to pretend otherwise. Because _his_ angel had failed to heal him, because _his_ angel had walked away. In his last moments he had wondered, if Jack had continued to be a medic instead of a soldier, if Jack hadn’t strayed so far from his original course, would he have been able to save him? He remembered the tears, the anguished cries of “I’m so goddamned useless!” and he knew that Jack had wondered the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Zelamore's Medic!Morrison headcannon found here: http://zelamorre.tumblr.com/post/153820752735/ 
> 
> Sorry if I got anything to do with the military wrong.


End file.
